Find The Will
by livebyinsanity
Summary: Edward struggles to cope with Bella's blood in the Ballet Studio. One Shot. Edward x Bella.


**Find The Will**

**Edward POV**

I just didn't want to stop. The warm, flowing delicious blood was something that I had desired for so long yet fought to not grab it. The taste was so much sweeter than the smell which already had my animalistic self going insane.

_Edward, I think that's enough now. _That was my sister Alice. Stupid mind reading abilities and annoying siblings. Couldn't anyone let me enjoy the moment in peace. _Edward, stop now. You'll be taking out too much blood soon. Think of Bella, son. Think of Bella._

Bella. My Bella. My complete, midnight angel. Immediately, I tried to stop and curve back my desires. But it was too potent. The blood was too desirable and sending out wafts of sensation that were pure bliss. I heard a growl form and rumble in my chest.

"Edward!" I heard my father Carlisle say, his voice getting anxious now. "Find the will, son. Find the will to stop. Think of Bella. Think of keeping her alive. Find the will."

His thoughts echoed in my mind. Alice's anxiety was also breaking through. Her face, Bella's face was projected before my mind; pale with her mouth open in a silent scream.

My humanitarian side yelled at me to stop. And then two seconds later it clicked.

I was taking more than the necessary amount of blood out of Bella.

I was hurting her.

_You can do it, Edward. Find the will._ And that was it. I felt my body just give up and my mind finally took over. I jumped up, startling my father and bolted three medium sized steps to the other side of the ballet studio. I coughed up all the blood I had taken onto the cracked wall and tried to get myself back in check.

I quickly scanned my father and sister's mind for Bella's condition. I was relieved to find that while she had lost a large amount of blood and sustained multiple injuries; none were too serious or life threatening.

_Hmm…we'll have to fabricate a scene at the hotel where they were staying maybe. Should get Emmett to do that while Jasper calls the ambulance. And we'll need a car. _Carlisle's second line of thought took me back to reality. Back down to Earth. We had to create a cover story and fast.

"Emmett! Jazz!" I yelled as I darted round the back where there were no traces of the blood. "Em, can you make a scene with broken windows and whatever at the hotel? And Jazz, go grab a car. Any car while calling the ambulance.'

They both nodded and headed off. _Edward, come back here. _Carlisle's order. I did not want to think about how close I had come to seriously disappointing him before. I hastily raced to his side and back to Bella.

_I'm going to help Emmett. _Alice was shooting a thought in my direction. _Who knows how fake and exaggerated he can make something look._ I couldn't help but agree and Alice flitted off in a blur of white. I simply stared at Bella intently as Carlisle tried to begin the work on her leg; most of the head wound had closed off nicely.

For a moment, Bella stirred.

"Edward?" Even though my name was said drowsily and with a weakness that was absolutely shocking; Bella's voice still sent warmth coursing straight to my heart.

"I'm here." I said, keeping all anxieties out of my tone. I had to stay composed. For her.

"Stay with me." Bella whispered delicately, before zoning out once more.

"I will." My whispered murmur was so soft that I doubted Carlisle would have heard it.

A few minutes passed before the sound of a vehicle could be heard. It was an ordinary Ford, something picked off any random street. Jasper would have to abandon it here, creating a 'crime scene'

"It's time to move her." Carlisle said, before placing Bella in my arms.

I jogged because I did not want to jostle Bella or wake her. As I ran through the dimming streets, I was glad to find that no traces of my earlier bloodlust remained. I was in perfect control. The inner beast in me had been tamed.

I had found the will.

**Just a little One-Shot I had written a year ago which I just felt like posting. If you liked this story, you might enjoy some of my other fics, 'What If Bella Hated Edward' (the title explains it all) or 'The Hole In Her Heart' ( a post Edward leaves story).**

**Please REVIEW! And tell me what you think.**


End file.
